Even
by Ketsueki Touji
Summary: One night, while checking in on Harry, Remus overhears something startling. Harry is embarrassed, of course, but that doesn't compare to what he discovers later that night! SLASH, NC17. SR, SiriusRemus. Slightly PWP.


I got the urge to write another HP fic while my co-author for CH2 has the notebook...and so, this strange PWP was born. It's something to read while bored, I suppose.

It's a slash. It's a PWP slash. Meaning...it's mindless gay butt sex. If you don't like it, please don't waste my time and yours by reading and flaming it...yep.

* * *

Remus slowly made his way up the creaky stairs, slightly wincing at the loud squeaks they repeatedly released. He didn't particularly wish to wake anyone up at the moment, seeing as how it was currently one in the morning. He had lost track of time in the library. It really was comfortable in there…despite the creaking and groaning of the house around him. 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't his ideal home, but the people (and books) within it made it tolerable. Harry was staying with him and Sirius over the holidays, which added a sense of Christmas spirit to the normally gloomy house.

Harry's door came up on his right. Remus smiled softly and reached for the handle, quietly pulling it open. Just a quick check and it's off to-

Soft moans and pants reached his ears, startling him slightly. He quickly turned to leave when he heard Harry gasp, 'Ah, ah…Sev…ah, fuck…' Remus let out a small noise of surprise, which was quite unlike him, really. Harry was startled out of his actions and nearly jumped out of his skin.

'Remus?! Wh-wha…' He scrambled around in his sheets, trying to cover himself up. Remus flushed a dark shade of scarlet as he looked down at the rotting floorboards beneath his feet.

'Er…H-Harry…I'm sorry for…barging in like this. I…I was just checking in on you…I'm terribly sorry!' Remus stammered to his feet. He heard Harry rustling around in his sheets, then the sound of footsteps approaching him. Harry appeared in front of him with a pair of loose trousers obviously hastily thrown on.

'Uh…Remus…it's…it's all right. Um…j-just…uh, please don't…tell anyone what…er…what you heard…please…' Harry murmured. Remus looked up and saw that Harry's eyes were downcast as well. Remus laughed, an awkward sound, echoing slightly in the empty hallway.

'Harry…I wouldn't _dream_ of telling anyone that…er…you were…' he trailed off. Harry flinched slightly, nervously reaching up to adjust his glasses, which were skewed on his face by the hasty dressing.

'Yeah…uh…' Harry began. Remus' thoughts suddenly grasped what he had heard. His heart constricted in his chest as he spoke.

'Harry…I don't mean to pry…but…did…er…did 'Sev' refer to…Severus?' he questioned quietly, his voice wavering only faintly as he imagined the implications his answer would create. He watched as Harry continued to look down at his nervously shuffling feet. He muttered something under his breath and nodded his head subtly. Remus' heart sped up in his chest. _Oh God…could he…? No…not him._ He shook his head to dispel his thoughts. 'You aren't…er…_with_ Severus, are you?' Harry's head jerked up, a shocked look plastered across his face.

'What?! No! Remus, I…no, no I'm not!' he cried, waving his hands frantically in front of him, as if to wave away the thought. Remus let go of a held breath, glad of Harry's answer.

'Good…I though for a minute…ah, never mind. Well…goodnight, then, Harry.' Remus smiled gently and started to walk away when Harry suddenly reached out and took hold of his arm.

'Hold on, Remus. Why is that good?' Remus turned to look at the young man, confused at the angry and accusatory look reflecting in his green eyes.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'You said it was good that I'm not…_with_ Snape. Why? Is it…is it because I'm…_gay_?' Remus saw the trace of hurt in Harry's gaze. Harry drew away and wrapped his arms around himself, whether from the cold or for comfort, Remus did not know. He sighed softly and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Not at all, Harry. I would never think any different of you! I'm appalled that you would think such a thing, honestly…' Harry looked up at him, an apologetic look in his eyes. 'No, the only reason I was…wary was because you _are_ only sixteen, Harry.' Harry nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and pulling him into a hug. Remus hugged him back, resting his chin on Harry's head. 'Why would it matter that you are homosexual?'

'Well…I…it's looked down upon in the Muggle world. I mean…some approve, or at least don't care…But there are those…who think that gay people are…' Harry answered, his voice fading as he seemed to recall certain unpleasant memories. He buried his face into Remus' chest and he pulled Harry closer.

'Well, the same is not necessarily true for the Wizarding world. It is not as if you are alone, Harry. There are a plethora of homosexual witches and wizards. Although, there are those who still choose to keep it secret…' Harry slowly pulled away from Remus and looked up at him again. A small smile spread across his face.

'Do _you_ know any gay wizards, Remus?' The werewolf laughed softly, turning towards the stairs that led up to his room.

'Well, I personally know of at least two…' Harry's smile grew.

'Who's the other one? Besides me, of course.'

"Mmm….I don't know. Perhaps they'll tell you one day. Good night, Harry,' Remus chuckled

'Wait, _they?_ Who are they? Remus? Remus!' He laughed again as he ascended the stairs, Harry's voice trailing off in the distance. He saw the doorway to his room approach on his left, but instead walked past it, continuing on. He opened the door at the end of the hall, stepped in quietly and shut the door behind him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, folded it and placed it on the dresser against the wall. He then moved onto his trousers, slowly unbuttoning them as well and pulled them off, folded them, and placed them on the dresser. He was about to move on to his socks when a voice interrupted him.

'Bloody hell, Moony, you think you could go any slower?' came Sirius' voice, flowing from the bed placed in the corner of the room. Remus pouted as he made his way to the large, black sheet covered bed.

'You usually like it when I undress slowly…' he murmured, standing at the end of the bed. Sirius gazed at him from his place among the covers, his bare chest exposed and almost glowing in the faint candlelight. A grin broke out on Sirius' face as he pulled the covers down, beckoning Remus to join him.

'Ah, yes, I usually do. However…tonight I feel more like having a rough, brilliant shag. What do you think?' Sirius muttered as Remus crawled into bed next to him, snuggling against Sirius' warm body.

'Mmm…sounds good,' he replied, shivering as Sirius nuzzled his neck. 'But first…' Sirius abruptly stopped, propping himself upon his elbows to look at him.

'What is it?' he asked. Remus sighed and turned onto his back and stared at the cracking ceiling. Sirius pulled himself on top of Remus, placing a quick kiss on his lips and stared down at him. 'What is it, Remus? Is something the matter?' Remus looked up at him, his warm brown eyes twinkling.

'No, I don't believe so. It's just…' he trailed off. Sirius continued to stare at him, waiting for him to proceed. Remus bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Sirius what Harry had told him. It wasn't his information to tell, but Sirius _was_ Harry's godfather. Sirius leaned down and took his lips with his own, nipping at his bottom lip sharply, drawing a faint yelp from Remus and a small drop of blood.

'Now look at what you've done, Moony. You've gone and hurt your lip. It's bleeding…' Sirius leaned down once again and kissed him, licking all the blood away. Remus smiled slightly and curled his arms around Sirius' chest.

'Bloody carnivore…' he muttered.

'You know you can tell me anything, Remus,' Sirius whispered, resting his forehead against Remus'. Sirius was being more…tender than usual, save for that bit about the blood. And the rough fuck that would (hopefully) be coming.

'Sirius…Harry…he's…' he began, stilling mulling it over in his head. Sirius' eyes widened.

'What about Harry? Is he all right?' Sirius questioned, growing slightly frantic. Remus tightened his hold on his lover.

'No, no, he's fine. A bit more than fine, actually…' he attempted to placate Sirius. He received a look of confusion in return. Sirius' long black hair slowly fell in front of his face. Remus brushed a lock of it aside and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'Harry…he's gay,' he whispered against his cheek. Sirius was still for a brief moment before jumping off of him, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him. 'Sirius? Don't tell me you're upset!' Remus was shocked._ He couldn't possibly…_Sirius was many things, but a hypocrite was not one of them.

'My godson…is a cock sucking…arse fucker…' he heard Sirius murmur, astonished.

'Sirius!' he cried. He sat up quickly and stared at Sirius' back, which was hunched over and trembling. 'Sirius…?' he called softly, crawling over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Are you…crying?' Sirius continued to shake. Remus made to wrap his arms around the trembling man. 'Oh, Sirius…' he murmured. Sirius suddenly let out a booming, hysterical laugh, scaring the werewolf out of his skin. His heart seemed to stop and explode at the loud noise. He jumped back as Sirius threw his head back and howled. This led Remus to believe his lover had completely lost his unstable mind. 'Wha…'

'My…godson…is a _cock sucking_…little…_arse fucker_!' Sirius gasped in between raspy laughs. 'A bloody…_pouf_!' he howled. Remus stared at him with wide eyes. 'Ah, Merlin…' Sirius wiped tears from his eyes and sighed, sporadic chuckles still slipping out. 'Like godfather, like godson…' Sirius sighed again and fell back onto the bed, still chuckling. It wasn't as though Remus didn't possess a sense of humor, but he didn't quite see what was so funny. He told Sirius so.

'Ah, Moony. I guess you just wouldn't understand.' Remus huffed and crossed his arms across his chest childishly.

'I'm as much of a cock sucking arse fucker as you, Mr. Black…albeit, a bit more of a cock sucker than an arse fucker…' he murmured. Sirius sat up and turned to grin widely at him. He crawled over to pull Remus into his arms, resting his chin on his shoulder.

'You _are_ a brilliant cock sucker, Moony.' He laid a brief kiss on Remus' lips. Remus uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Sirius' waist. He sighed contently and smiled softly. 'It's just…I dunno. I just found it hilarious. Harry…a pouf. Hilarious.' Remus shook his head slightly. He was amazed at his lover's strange sense of humor. Then again, he _was _Sirius Black. Sirius captured his lips with his own once gain. Remus gladly kissed back, running his tongue across Sirius' lips. Sirius opened his mouth slightly and let out a quiet moan.

'D'you remember when _we_ found out we were gay?' he whispered against Remus' lips. Flashes of their first heated sexual encounter ran through his mind. He drew in a sharp breath as his memories flooded his mind, heightening his arousal. 'If I recall…it was bloody…_hot_.' Sirius breathed the final word across Remus' throat. Goosebumps rose along his skin.

'Sirius…' he hissed, digging his fingers into the man's back. He fell backward onto the bed and pulled Sirius down on top of him. He licked along the contours of Sirius' neck, smirking slightly as Sirius shuddered above him. He focused his attention fully on his task at hand. He attacked the long, pale neck in front of him, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. He flinched as Sirius placed his cold hands on the heated skin of his chest, running them over the scars criss-crossing the pale skin, tracing them with his fingers.

Sirius had a strange fascination with his scars. He constantly stared at them, traced them, even…Remus moaned as Sirius drew away and bent down to run his tongue along the ragged lines. Oh, he did love it when he did that…

'Remus…your scars…are so…' Sirius whispered across his skin. He shivered and placed his hands in the wild mass of long black hair. He played with various locks and ran his hands through it as Sirius continued to worship his scars. Knowing him, Sirius would soon…

'Oh God, Remus…' Sirius pressed his head harder against Remus' gentle hands, as if to encourage his actions. Remus laughed softly when he heard a faint growl escape the man.

'My little puppy…' he remarked quietly.

'Only for you, love,' Sirius responded, lifting his head from Remus' chest. Sirius brought a hand up to cradle his face as he pulled him in for another deep kiss. Sirius adjusted his position, never breaking contact with Remus' lips, and was soon straddling the smaller man. Remus flushed as his cloth covered, half hard cock came into contact with Sirius' own, naked one. A groan escaped his mouth, swallowed up by Sirius.

Sirius began to rock his hips gently, rubbing his cock against Remus'. 'Ah…ah, Sirius…' Remus gasped, his erection becoming more pronounced as Sirius continued to rock above him. Sirius placed his hands on Remus' chest, as if to steady himself as he rocked faster, letting out short pants.

'Remus…' Sirius abruptly rolled off of him and crawled off the bed. The werewolf propped himself up on his elbows, looking for where Sirius went. His thin face was flushed and his eyes half-lidded with pleasure, his breaths short and shallow.

'Siri-' he called out. He was interrupted as Sirius made his way back to the bed after a short trip to the loo.

'Ah, calm down, Moony. Just grabbing…the required items,' Sirius responded quietly, quickly crawling back onto the bed. Remus looked at him and saw his lover was holding a jar of lubricant and a length of cloth…a scarf perhaps? Sirius placed them on the bed next to him.

'Sirius…why do you ha-' He was cut off as Sirius pressed his lips to his own, erasing his mind for a brief moment. He groaned and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the larger man once again. He felt Sirius grab his arms and pull them away from his body, grasping his wrists in either hand. 'Wha-' he started. Sirius moved his arms above his head and against the headboard. As he picked up the scarf from the bed, it all clicked in Remus' head. _Of course…_

Sirius made quick work of his wrists, swiftly tying them together and then to a bar of the metal that the headboard consisted of. Remus watched as a devious smile spread over Sirius' face when he completed his task. Sirius then bent down and pressed his lips to Remus' neck, causing shivers to travel up and down his spine once again. 'Sirius…' he moaned.

Sirius' tongue traveled down the length of the scarred neck and chest, pausing at the juncture of skin and cloth. Sirius stuck a finger under the waistband of Remus' underwear and slowly pulled them down over his narrow hips. 'Ah! Ah…' He hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the cold air made contact with his fully hard erection, which never failed to make him flush in arousal. Sirius flung the discarded article of clothing on the floor absentmindedly, fully focused on his lover.

'Mmm…Remus…you smell so…' Remus shivered as Sirius took a deep breath, his nose pressed against his flesh. Sirius' tongue reappeared and tasted the skin around his throbbing cock, never fully touching it.

'S-Sirius…please…ah!' he breathed. He strained his neck to look at the black haired head between his legs. Sirius looked back up at him, smirking.

'Do you want me to…' Sirius quickly flicked his tongue across the head of Remus' cock. He let out a gasp at the action. However, it was a short moment of pleasure, once again returning to incredible need. '…take your cock into my mouth…' Sirius continued. He slowly ran his tongue along the underside of Remus' erection, eliciting a drawn out groan from the werewolf. '…and suck you off…?' He grasped the engorged flesh in front of him and didn't move, watching Remus strain against his bonds.

'Y-yes…ah, God, please…ah…' Remus pleaded. He looked into Sirius dark eyes, his own eyes filled with need. A look of contemplation replaced Sirius' smirk as he looked down at the erection in his hand.

'Mmm…I dunno. I'm not as good a cock sucker as you, Moony…' Sirius murmured, his hot breath running across Remus' flesh.

'Ah, p-please!' The need began to overwhelm him and he began to tremble slightly. Remus' pleading eyes continued to gaze down at Sirius.

'Mmm…I suppose I could…' He lowered his head and took Remus' cock into his mouth.

'Siriussss…!' Remus hissed as his erection entered the hot wetness that was Sirius' mouth. He threw his head back into the pillow underneath him as his hips involuntarily thrust up, trying to gain more friction. Sirius grasped his hips with his hands, to stop the bucking. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking the cock in his mouth. Remus moaned as Sirius swirled his tongue around the head, arching his back slightly off the bed. Nothing could compare to this feeling…Constant heat and slick wetness sent waves of pleasure through him. Sirius began to hum quietly as he continued to suck and lick.

'Ah! Sirius…ah, yesss…' he breathed. He couldn't take much more, and he let Sirius know. 'S-Sirius…I…I can't…' Sirius suddenly lifted his head, causing Remus to let out a quiet cry of protest.

'Can't let you come like that, love.' Sirius sat up and grabbed the jar of lubricant from beside them. Remus shifted slightly and lifted his legs to allow Sirius access to his arse. Sirius took his legs and lowered them to the bed, shaking his head. Holding the jar in his hand, he straddled Remus' hips as before and bent down to lay a kiss on his lips. Their bare cocks came into contact, causing both men to shudder at the sensation, but they never broke the kiss.

Remus gasped as he felt the cold slickness of the lubricant spread over his erection, Sirius' hand spreading it to cover his cock completely. 'Wha-…Sirius…?' he whispered, confused. Sirius leaned back and placed a finger over his lips.

'It's all right, Remus…' Once he decided Remus' cock was adequately covered, he placed the jar back on the bed. He grasped the slightly cooled shaft in his hand and stroked it, attempting to warm it. Remus threw his head back once again as more waves of pleasure coursed through him. A low moan escaped his lips.

Sirius sat back on his haunches, almost as if he were a dog again. He raised himself and positioned his entrance over Remus' cock, grasping and guiding the erection to his arse. Remus' eyes widened. 'W-wait, Sirius! You…you're not-'

'It's all right,' Sirius repeated, interrupting his lover. He slowly lowered himself, his eyes squeezing shut as Remus' cock penetrated him. He let out a gasp of pain as he was stretched.

'Sirius…' Remus gazed at the other man in concern, wondering why he wouldn't let Remus prepare him…or at least prepare himself.

Sirius shook his head. 'I said…ah…I wanted a…rough…ah, fuck!' At the last word, he fully impaled himself on Remus' erection, hissing at the sensation. Remus and Sirius let out simultaneous moans. Remus had to try extremely hard not to thrust up into Sirius, to allow him to become fully stretched before moving. However, the feeling of being fully buried in his lover was proving to be a bit much…

Sirius leaned forward and braced himself on Remus' chest. He panted and gasped, sweat beginning to cover him. 'Ah…Remus…' He opened his eyes to gaze down at the smaller man, his long hair falling in front of his face and his dark eyes sparkling. Remus looked up at him, a question in his eyes. Sirius nodded and slowly lifted himself up. Remus hissed at the friction against his cock. Sirius kept rising up until only the head of Remus' erection remained inside him, and then dropped back down, the cock impaling him quickly.

'Ah, fuck!' Sirius cried out. He lifted himself up again, only to slam back down. Remus began to meet Sirius with his thrusts. Every time Sirius would come down, Remus would thrust up, making both men cry out in pleasure.

'Ah…ah, Sirius…'

'Remus…oh, fuck…yessss…'

Remus and Sirius could barely manage simple speech as pleasure overwhelmed them. They both moaned and cried out at each thrust. Their pace was fairly slow to begin with, but sped up as time went on. Sirius was soon bouncing up and down, repeatedly penetrating himself with Remus' cock.

'Yes…yes…oh God, Remus…fuck me…ah!' Remus' erection pulsed inside of his lover, throbbing with pleasure. He gasped and panted as Sirius continued to ride his cock. He opened an eye to glance at the man above him. Sirius' mouth was open, pants escaping with each movement, his eyes closed and hair swinging in front of him. Remus was quite sure he'd never see anything as arousing during the rest of his lifetime…

Suddenly, Sirius threw his head back and let out a loud cry. 'Ah! Ah, yes! Yes…right there, Remus…ah!' Remus must have hit Sirius' pleasure spot. Sirius' movements became faster, more hurried. 'Ah, ah, ah…fuck…Gods, Remus…ama-…amazing…' he gasped. Sirius leaned backwards and braced himself with his left hand and grasped his own cock with his right, stroking himself in time with his movement on Remus' erection.

Remus' eyes widened. Perhaps he _would_ see something more arousing…Sirius touching himself was truly a sight to be admired. However, as stimulating as it was, Remus wanted to touch his lover himself. He struggled against the bonds around his wrists, writhing around underneath Sirius.

'Sirius…please…I…I want to…' he pleaded, his voice low and rasping. Sirius opened his eyes and peered from behind his curtain of hair at the werewolf beneath him.

'Y-you…what…?' His mind was fogged over in lust and pleasure; competent thought was very nearly impossible.

Remus pulled at the scarf again. 'I…I want…to touch…' Sirius stared at him a moment longer, his hand frozen on his cock, his movements stilled.

'Oh…' Realization dawned on him. He sat up straight and slowly lifted himself off of the reddened erection of his lover. He crawled forward and deftly undid the knot keeping Remus bound, and let the scarf fall to the pillow. Remus cringed as blood rushed back into his limbs, the tingling sensation spreading. Sirius made to get back into his previous position but winced as his knees protested. Remus saw and smiled softly.

'Ah…let's…here…' He sat up on his knees and gently pushed Sirius onto his back. Sirius lifted his legs and Remus put them over his shoulders. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Sirius' hips, angling them upward. He then grasped his cock and positioned it at Sirius' entrance and penetrated him slowly. Sirius let out a low groan and let his head fall back. Remus marveled at the feeling of Sirius fully surrounding his cock. He didn't often get to experience it, and vowed to enjoy every moment.

Remus began to thrust, soon picking up the swift pace of before. He repeatedly drove into Sirius, letting out small gasps and moans. Sirius cried out with every thrust, once again reaching for his own cock. Remus slapped his hand away. Sirius' head jerked up to look at him, confused.

'This…is mine…' Remus muttered, a rare possessive smirk on his face. Sirius' head fell back once again as Remus grasped his aching cock and began to stroke.

'Ah…yes…all yours…fuck me! Fuck…yes…' Sirius grunted as Remus continued to pound into his arse, repeatedly striking his prostate. Remus looked down at his lover, writhing in pleasure and panting. He felt Sirius begin to tense around him and his cock responded to the new pressure, pulsing inside Sirius. Remus' thrusts lost their steady rhythm as his climax drew near.

'S-Sirius…ah…ah! God, I l-love…you…' Remus panted. His stroking of Sirius' cock sped up. Sirius looked up at him and smirked.

'Y-yes…fuck! Ah…I lo-' A moan escaped his throat, cutting him off. 'Remus…I…I'm gon-…Ah! Yes! Fuck me, fuck…!'

'Er…Sirius? Are you awake? There's something I need to te-' The door to the bedroom opened and revealed Harry standing in the doorway, seeming unnoticed by the couple on the bed.

'Ah, God…Fuuuck…!' Sirius cried out. His arse clenched around Remus' cock as his climax ripped through him. He released streams of pearly come onto his chest and stomach. Remus continued to stroke him to completion, milking him for every last drop he had. Sirius' breath became ragged and shallow, his body trembling as his climax ebbed away.

Remus' cock couldn't handle the tightness of Sirius' arse as he came. Remus shuddered as he released inside his lover, his moan echoing inside the room. 'Sirius…' he whispered, his voice hoarse. He continued to thrust weakly into Sirius, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

'Remus…ah…I…love you…' Sirius murmured. Remus pulled his spent cock out of Sirius and gently lay on top of his lover, kissing him softly. Sirius wrapped his arms around the werewolf and sighed contently.

'Er…ahem…' Harry cleared his throat. Remus' head flew up. He flushed a deep scarlet when he saw Harry sheepishly standing in the hallway, staring at the floor. Sirius bent his head back and glanced at his upside down godson.

'Oh. Heya, Harry! Did you need something?' he asked cheerfully, albeit tiredly. His voice was quiet and raspy, due to his constant crying out. Harry's gaze never left the floor.

'Um…well, er…I was just going to…uh…tell you something…but I think it can wait 'til morning…' he stammered.

'Okay then. 'Night, Harry,' Sirius responded. Harry quickly turned and nearly tripped in his haste to leave the scene behind him. Sirius looked back to Remus. 'Well…it'll be interesting at breakfast tomorrow.' Remus sighed and rested his head on Sirius' chest.

* * *

Sirius grabbed his cup of tea and sat down directly across from his godson. Remus sat next to him, drinking his own tea silently. 'Well,' he started. Harry flushed and looked down at his slice of toast, prodding it with his finger. 'Oh, come now, Harry! You can't possibly find it strange that we were fu-'

'Sirius!' Remus cut him off. He gently placed his cup on the saucer and placed them on the table. 'Harry. As I'm sure you're aware, when two people…' He stopped and shook his head. 'You know what? How about we just say we're even?' Harry glanced up at him. Remus felt a small smile spread across his face. Harry's lips curved up slightly and nodded, a blush still lingering on his cheeks.

'Wait, what? Even for what?' Sirius interjected. Remus shook his head again and stood up. He picked up his cup and saucer and took it to the sink.

'It's nothing, Sirius. Drink your tea.'

'What?! Why am I being treated like the child here? I'm Harry's godfather, and I demand to know what you two are talking about! Remus! _Remus!_'

'Really. It's nothing, Sirius!' Harry stated. He took a bite of his toast and chewed it happily.

'Dammit, no one tells me anything!' Sirius raged. He received a sharp look from Remus at that. 'Well…okay, only little things…' he pouted.

Remus laughed and hugged Sirius from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 'Now, now, love. No need to throw a tantrum…' he whispered in Sirius' ear. Sirius sighed and turned around to capture Remus' lips.

When he pulled away, he smirked. 'Hey! Now we can do this all over the place!' He reached up to cup Remus' chin and pulled him into a deeper kiss, even sticking his tongue in Remus' mouth, tasting the tea he just drank.

'I'm still here, y'know…' Harry murmured. Sirius waved a hand at him dismissively. Remus let out a nearly silent moan, and then pulled away.

'Not here, Sirius,' he reprimanded quietly. Sirius grinned and turned back around to face Harry, taking another sip of his tea. Remus went back to washing his dishes.

'So…how's it been, knowing you're a cock sucking arse fucker?'

'Sirius!'

'Calm down, Remus! I'm just curious, is all.'

'Er…it's all right, I suppose…'

'Which one are you? A cock sucker? Or an arse fucker?'

'SIRIUS!'

'Er…I don't really know yet…'

'That's all right. You will soon enough. Then again, it can change…Last night, I was the cock sucker and Remus there was the arse fucker! It was different than what we usually do.'

'_SIRIUS!'_

'And you know what?

'…what?'

'He's a bloody good one, at that…'

'_**SIRIUS!!'

* * *

**_ Righty-o. As you can tell, this was whipped up in a very short amount of time...hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-KT


End file.
